Twisted
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Hidup Eunsook terbilang tidak biasa. Kakeknya adalah mantan Menteri di Korea Selatan. Ia sendiri adalah seorang polisi wanita yang cukup hebat. Yang membuatnya menjadi gadis paling beruntung adalah Shim Changmin, namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya. Namun, semua hal itu berubah dalam suatu malam... Pairing: ChangminxEunsook(female Onew SHINee). GS! Crack! M for language.


**Twisted**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the idea and story are mine**

**Rate: PG-17**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Changmin(TVXQ) x Eunsook (female Onew SHINee)**

**Warning: Switchgender! AU! Action! Typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Yap! _Welcome to my new fiction_! Ini nggak tahu jadi berapa _shot_, harusnya nggak sampai 10, doain aja, soalnya _author_ hobi molor-molor #plak

_Well guys, read and enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Mission<p>

* * *

><p>Shim Changmin berulang kali melihat ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. <em>Namja<em> berambut raven itu tengah menunggu sang kekasih di sebuah kafe. Di depannya, terhidang _americano_, temannya menunggu. Dan menurut arlojinya, kekasihnya sudah terlambat 15 menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Changmin terpaksa menunggu seperti ini. Sudah berulang kali hal seperti ini terjadi dan Changmin hanya bisa memakluminya. Pekerjaan kekasihnya itu bukan pekerjaan yang bisa pulang tepat waktu seperti pegawai biasa.

"_Oppa_, _mianhe_, aku terlambat lagi."

Suara manis itu menghilangkan pandangan Changmin kepada arlojinya. Changmin tersenyum pada _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depannya. _Yeoja_ yang manis dengan pipi _chubby_ dan mata berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dengan rambut berwarna karamel membingkai wajahnya. Namanya? Lee Eunsook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah."

Eunsook pun mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi seberang Changmin. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sampingnya.

"Ada kasus lagi?" tanya Changmin.

"_Ne_._ Mianhe, Oppa_."

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu, Sookkie, kenapa kau minta maaf?" Changmin tersenyum.

Eunsook pun mengangguk. Lebih baik menuruti Changmin saja.

"_Oppa_, hari ini biar aku yang bayar," kata Eunsook sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Hari ini aku naik pangkat. Calon Inspektur," cerita Eunsook dengan wajah gembira dan mata berbinar.

"Oh ya? Harusnya aku membelikanmu bunga dulu untuk memberimu selamat." Changmin pun turut tersenyum lebar.

Ya, Eunsook adalah seorang detektif polisi, sementara Changmin bekerja di perusahaan. Eunsook memiliki kemampuan analisis dan deduksi yang tinggi, ia menjadi salah satu polisi yang bisa diandalkan oleh atasannya. Changmin… ah, ia seorang _manager_ di sebuah hotel.

"Tidak usah, _Oppa_. Aku lebih senang kalau _Oppa_ menyemangatiku," sahut Eunsook.

"Kau ini." Changmin hanya dapat tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eunsook dengan gemas.

"Yah, hentikan, _Oppa_." Eunsook berusaha melepaskan tangan Changmin yang sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, kita pesan makanan saja."

Changmin melambaikan tangannya, memanggil seorang _waiter_ datang ke meja mereka. Eunsook merapikan rambut karamelnya yang berantakan, lalu mengikatnya ke samping.

"Kau pesan apa, Sookkie?" tanya Changmin.

"Ah… _Friend chicken_, nasi, dan _ice lemon tea_," jawab Eunsook.

"Kalau begitu, pesan empat potong _fried chicken _dan empat nasi, satu _ice lemon tea_," pesan Changmin pada sang _waiter_.

"Baik, Tuan." Sang _waiter_ menjawab, membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi ke arah kasir untuk memesankan.

"Jadi… kasus apa yang kau tangani?" tanya Changmin.

"Ehm… Tadi ada kasus pembunuhan, lalu aku masih ikut menangani kasus itu," jawab Eunsook.

Changmin mengangguk paham. "Jadi, belum ada tanda-tanda dari kelompok yang melakukan kasus itu, ya?"

"Belum ada. Hanya ada tanda rasi _Cassieopeia_ saja, seperti biasa. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa makudnya."

"Ah, begitu."

Eunsook mendesah pelan. "Aku khawatir pada _haraboeji_. Yang menjadi korban adalah teman-teman dekat _Haraboeji_," katanya dengan lesu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat khawatir terhadap keselamatan sang kakek.

"Jangan khawatir, _haraboeji_mu pasti baik-baik saja, apalagi ada kau di rumahnya." Changmin tersenyum, menenangkan kegelisahan Eunsook. "Lagi pula, _haraboeji_mu dulunya adalah Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan."

"Kau benar, _Oppa_. Mungkin aku yang berlebihan." Eunsook balas tersenyum.

Seorang_ waiter _pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka. _Waiter_ itu pun meletakkan pesanan Changmin dah Eunsook di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati," kata _waiter_ itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, karena kau pasti sangat lapar, jadi kau makan dua juga, _ne_? Polisi harus punya tenaga," kata Changmin sambil membagi makanan mereka.

"Kupikir _Oppa_ mau makan tiga porsi," balas Eunsook.

"Tidak juga, tapi kau harus makan yang banyak, Sookkie. Ini juga ayam favoritmu, kan? Kau mana mungkin puas hanya makan satu saja," ejek Changmin sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Eunsook mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat imut, tidak tampak seperti seorang polisi. Ah, wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat sang _namjachingu_ selalu gemas dengannya. Bagaimana Changmin tidak jatuh cinta pada Eunsook bila _yeoja_ itu memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan, hati yang baik, dan juga, sebagai bonus, fisik yang indah?

"Jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu seperti itu, Sookkie, aku jadi ingin menciummu."

_Blush!_

Wajah Eunsook sontak memerah mendengar perkataan Changmin. Memang, ia dan Changmin sudah pernah berciuman, tapi reaksinya selalu seperti ini bila Changmin menggodanya. Tidak heran bila salah satu hobi Changmin adalah menggoda Eunsook, karena ia akan mendapatkan reaksi yang menggemaskan seperti ini.

"_Oppa_!"

"_Wae_? Makan saja dulu, Sookkie, setelah itu baru kita bicara lagi." Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Eunsook hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai menyantap ayam goreng yang terhidang di depannya. Ia hanya bisa menuruti Changmin. Memang sih, _namja_ yang terkenal _evil_ itu memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi Eunsook terlanjur menjadikannya sebagai tambatan hatinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, Eunsook tetap mencintai Changmin.

Ya, apa pun yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>"Hoaaaaam…."<p>

Eunsook menguap lebar dan meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. _Yeoja_ manis berambut karamel itu sedang berada di kantor polisi saat ini, dan ia tidak punya pekerjaan sama sekali. Bosan, tentu saja ia bosan. Kasus penculikan yang sedang ditanganinya juga tidak berkembang sama sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri bagaimana penculikan itu terjadi.

Kasus penculikkan itu adalah kasus penculikkan terhadap beberapa orang penting yang pernah berjasa pada negara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mulai dari mantan jenderal, mantan kepala kepolisian, hakim, hingga pemilik perusahaan ekspor. Hingga sekarang, totalnyanya ada lima orang.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang. Begitu pula dengan cara diculik dan siapa yang menculik mereka pun masih enigma sampai saat ini. Harus Eunsook akui, pelakunya benar-benar profesional dan licin dalam bekerja.

"Bosan?"

Eunsook memalingkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Salah satu rekan kerjanya, seorang _yeoja_ juga yang menyapanya, Kim Junghee.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, Junghee. Penculikan itu juga tidak ada tandanya sama sekali."

Junghee tertawa mendengar keluhan Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat meja kerja Eunsook yang dipenuhi dengan _file_ kasus penculikan. Bahkan _laptop_ yang digunakan Eunsook pun menampilkan dokumen mengenai kasus penculikan itu.

"Telepon pacarmu saja. Ah, kau tahu, kau benar-benar beruntung. Pacarmu itu terlalu sempurna, tahu. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak jadi model atau artis saja."

Eunsook tertawa datar mendengar ucapan Junghee. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, memang. Changmin memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan, tubuh yang jangkung dan lumayan berotot, serta memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus pula. Otaknya pun tidak perlu diragukan lagi, jenius. Ia juga mencintai Eunsook dan setia pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian tak menikah saja? Kalian sudah lama berpacaran kan?" tanya Junghee.

"_Molla_."

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Junghee memegang dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunsook dengan tatapan yang tajam dan penuh kecurigaan, membuat Eunsook mengernyit. "Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Biasanya _namja_ yang terlalu sempurna seperti dia pasti memiliki sesuatu di baliknya."

Eunsook _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Junghee. "Mungkin kau terlalu banyak melihat film."

"Kenyataan lebih mengejutkan daripada film."

Eunsook menghela napasnya. "Yah… Mungkin itu benar."

Junghee tertawa mendengar respon Eunsook yang terkesan ambigu. Entah percaya entah tidak. Junghee menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunsook. "Jangan dianggap serius. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Omong-omong, kau dipanggil oleh Komisaris Kim ke ruang rapat. Katanya ada perkembangan soal kelompok _Cassieopeia_ itu."

Eunsook langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendengar berita dari Junghee. Mata bulan sabitnya melebar dan ia menatap Junghee dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Junghee mengangguk. "Benar. Nah, karena kau sudah ditunggu, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ke sana, Calon Inspektur Lee."

Eunsook mengangguk. "Ah, _gomawo_, Junghee-ah."

Eunsook pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju keruang rapat Kantor Kepolisian Pusat yang berada di Seoul itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, hatinya berdebar-debar. Ini kasus paling besar yang ia tangani dan ini juga menyangkut sang kakek. Eunsook tentu menyayangi kakeknya, hingga ia rela terlibat dalam kasus ini sebelum kakeknya menjadi korban.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang rapat, Eunsook mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?" tanya suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Calon Inspektur Lee Eunsook," jawab Eunsook.

"Masuklah."

Eunsook pun membuka pintu ruangan itu, masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi. Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa orang selain sang Komisaris, ada Inspektur Yoon, dan beberapa detektif polisi lainnya. Eunsook pun membungkuk pada mereka, memberi salam dan hormat.

"Ah, duduklah," perintah Komisaris Kim sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk yang kosong.

"_Ne_," jawab Eunsook. Ia pun segera menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Komisaris.

Sang Komisaris pun berdeham, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang berada di depan tempat rapat, berhadapan dengan para peserta rapat lainnya. Inspektur Yoon yang duduk di sebelah Komisaris Kim pun mulai menyalakan proyektor yang memproyeksikan isi laptop di depannya ke layar di depan para peserta rapat.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui saat ini, ada kelompok yang belakangan ini melaksanakan penculikan terhadap beberapa tokoh penting negara. Sampai sekarang, kita tidak mengetahui siapa mereka dan di mana para korban disembunyikan."

Dan layar pun menampilkan foto-foto korban yang diculik. Ya, lima orang.

"Sudah enam bulan sejak kasus yang pertama. Tapi, ada kejadian yang aneh juga yang berhubungan dengan kejadian ini. Dokumen-dokumen penting milik pemerintah, tentara, dan polisi hilang sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dokumen itu tak pernah kembali dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang mencurinya, karena sistem keamanan ruangan dokumen dibajak dan sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu siapa _hacker_nya.

"Dokumen itu setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, menyangkut nama-nama korban yang diculik, dan juga, mantan Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan. Tapi, sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai motif pencurian dan penculikan ini."

_Slide_ yang tertampang di layar pun berganti menjadi tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan di lokasi penculikan. Lambang rasi bintang _Cassieopeia_ yang berbentuk mirip dengan huruf W. Karena lambang inilah, kelompok yang melakukan penculikan disebut dengan _Cassieopeia_.

"Sampai saat ini, kelompok yang kita sebut dengan _Cassieopeia_ ini adalah kelompok penjahat paling profesional, karena kita tidak bisa mengidentifikasikan siapa saja anggota kelompok ini. Namun, pada hari ini, kita mendapatkan titik terang kasus ini. Ada seorang satpam yang bertugas di taman dekat perumahan yang mengatakan ada dua orang pria berpakaian hitam dan wajahnya tidak kelihatan membicarakan mengenai operasi yang akan mereka lakukan berikutnya.

"Satpam itu melapor bahwa kedua orang itu mengatakan bahwa _Cassieopeia_ akan mengadakan operasi pengangkutan senjata di pelabuhan Incheon. Dia sempat mendengar nama dua orang itu, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dan namanya juga nama barat.

"Tempat berlangsungnya operasi itu adalah pelabuhan Incheon tengah pukul 1 dini hari besok."

_Slide _pun berganti menjadi gambar dari pelabuhan Incheon.

"Kita akan membawa sekitar lima puluh orang untuk ini. Yang akan memimpin adalah Inspektur Yoon dan Calon Inspektur Lee."

Dan semua mata pun langsung terarah pada Eunsook yang juga terlihat terkejut. Wajahnya seakan bertanya bahwa bila yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Siapa tahu ada calon inspektur lain yang bermarga Lee juga selain dirinya. Eunsook sebelumnya tidak pernah ikut dalam penyergapan semacam ini.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Calon Inspektur Lee?" tanya Komisaris Kim. "Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, kau juga merupakan _sniper_ yang hebat."

Eunsook pun mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Baguslah."

Berikutnya, Komisaris menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang akan mengikuti misi penyergapan ini. Eunsook mencatat nama-nama itu di dalam _notes_ kecil yang selalu dibawa olehnya. Orang-orang itulah yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, menjadi temannya. Nyawa mereka pun termasuk tanggung jawab Eunsook, jadi _yeoja_ manis itu mencatatnya. Eunsook selalu melakukannya, ia akan mengingat semua orang yang bekerja sama dengannya, yang termasuk di dalam tanggung jawabnya.

Jujur saja, Eunsook merasa bersemangat dan _excited_ dengan misi pertamanya ini. Ia seorang _yeoja_, namun ia dipercaya untuk memimpin pelaksanaan misi penyergapan semacamini. Misi ini adalah pertaruhan nyawa juga, tapi ia sudah siap menanggung segala risiko sejak awal ia menjadi detektif polisi. Bukan hanya nyawanya sendiri, namun juga nyawa kawan-kawannya yang ia tanggung. Ya, itu tugasnya. Untuk melindungi, bukan untuk dilindungi.

Dan ya, Eunsook akan melakukan yang terbaik dan akan mengusahakan kesuksesan misi yang akan ia jalani ini.

* * *

><p>Rapat pun usai. Kini, Eunsook tengah pergi ke gedung tempat latihan tembak kepolisian yang tempatnya tak jauh dari kantor. Ia harus latihan menembak dulu untuk nanti malam, bersama dengan para anggota penyergapan lainnya. Sudah lama Eunsook tidak melatih tembakannya, walau ia bisa bermain <em>dart<em> dengan baik, karena sudah diajarkan sejak kecil oleh sang kakek.

Dan sayangnya, karena misi ini, ia harus membatalkan kencannya dengan Changmin nanti malam. Changmin sudah mengajaknya kencan malam ini, tapi karena Eunsook harus profesional dan artinya, ia harus mengesampingkan kencannya.

Eunsook memasang _handsfree_ di telinga kanannya. Ia tidak bisa menelepon sambil memegang ponsel karena ia menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Saat lampu merah menyala, Eunsook menghentikan mobilnya dan menelepon nomor Changmin di ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin menjawab panggilan Eunsook. Dan di saat yang sama juga, lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan Eunsook kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Yoboseyo."

"_Yoboseyo, Oppa_. Apa aku menganggu _Oppa_?"

"_Tidak kok, Sookkie. Kenapa?"_

Eunsook menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "_Oppa, mianhe…_ Aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan _Oppa_ hari ini."

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Changmin di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar sedikit terkejut.

"Nanti malam aku akan ikut misi, jadi aku tidak bisa, _Oppa_. _Mianhe_…"

"Araesso. _Tidak apa-apa, Sookkie. Kita masih bisa berkencan di waktu lain, kan? Kau tidak mau memberitahuku tentang misi yang kau dapat?_" Changmin terdengar memaklumi jawaban sang kekasih.

"Ehm…" Karena ini misi penyergapan rahasia, Eunsook pun ragu untuk memberitahu Changmin. Tapi, perintah atasan adalah mutlak dan Eunsook termasuk orang yang patuh terhadap perintah atasannya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu _Oppa_."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan baik-baik saja, kembali dalam keadaan yang baik, utuh dan tanpa luka. Yah, tapi kalau lukanya karena kau tersandung kakimu sendiri tidak apa-apa sih, itu karena kau yang ceroboh_."

Eunsook tertawa pelan mendengar gurauan Changmin di bagian akhir. "Aku tidak akan tersandung, _Oppa_."

Terdengar suara tawa Changmin dari seberang sana. "_Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, _chagi_. Setelah misimu selesai, beritahu aku, _ne_? _Saranghae, _Sookkie_."

"_Nado saranghae, Oppa_."

Eunsook pun mematikan teleponnya. Ia dan Changmin tidak pernah mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa maupun _bye_ di akhir telepon mereka, karena Changmin tidak menyukainya. Mereka menggantinya dengan kata _saranghae_. Dan kenapa mereka tidak lama? Oh, karena Changmin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Beruntung sekali Changmin sangat pengertian bila Eunsook mendadak harus membatalkan kencan mereka.

Sudah dibilang kan, _namja_ itu terlalu sempurna.

* * *

><p>Satu jam sebelum pukul 1 dini hari, para polisi telah siap dan bersembunyi di sudut-sudut pelabuhan Incheon. Mobil-mobil diparkir di tempat yang agak jauh supaya tidak dicurigai oleh kelompok <em>Cassieopeia<em>.

Eunsook sedang berdiskusi dengan Inspektur Yoon. _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan celana panjang hitam, kaus berwarna hitam dan juga jaket anti peluru. Di pinggangnya, tergantung empat buah pistol dan juga borgol. Rambut karamelnya yang berombak diikat menjadi ekor kuda supaya tidak menganggu.

"Calon Inspektur Lee, kali ini Komisaris memintaku untuk menempatkanmu di tempat yang aman. Bagaimana pun, Anda tetap cucu mantan Menteri," kata Inspektur Yoon pada Eunsook.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Inspektur. Aku akan tetap ikut misi ini. Kalau aku hanya bersembunyi, aku hanya akan menjadi pengecut. Seorang pemimpin juga harus ikut terjun."

Inspektur Yoon menghela napas. "Anda memang pantas menjadi pemimpin misi ini, Eunsook-_ssi_. Tapi kuharap kau mau berada di daerah kapal untuk mengecek saja, karena senjata-senjatanya berada di gudang."

"_Ne._ Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi aku penasaran dengan _code name_ yang mereka pakai. Satpam itu tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas, tapi ia sudah diminta untuk menghubungi polisi bila mengingatnya," kata Inspektur Yoon.

"Semoga ini bukan jebakan…" gumam Eunsook.

"Kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Jaket anti peluru, helm, perisai dan lainnya sudah disiapkan. Jangan cemas. Kita akan berhasil."

Eunsook mengangguk. "Dan semoga jumlah mereka tidak banyak. Pasukan bantuan berada agak jauh dari sini."

"Semoga saja. Di sini sepi karena ini hanya menjadi gudang penyimpanan barang, sementara pelabuhan yang penuh kapal ada di sisi lain. Sebaiknya kita segera menuju ke pos masing-masing. Aktifkan _mic_ dan _earphone_ kalian semua," seru Inspektur Yoon.

"Baik!"

Semua polisi yang ditugaskan pun segera ke pos masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Eunsook yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga di sebuah kapal yang ada di pelabuhan itu. Karena daerah itulah yang tidak akan terkena bila ada pertumpahan darah.

Eunsook pun menyusuri sekitar sebuah kapal yang merupakan satu-satunya kapal yang ada di pelabuhan itu. Tidak ada benda atau hal yang mencurigakan sama sekali di sekitar kapal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk naik ke dek kapal itu. Perlahan, Eunsook mulai menyusuri kapal itu sambil tetap waspada. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol yang isinya masih penuh.

"Di sini tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Inspektur Yoon," kata Eunsook.

"_Bagus. Di sini juga tidak ada. Tetap jaga di sana,_" perintah Inspektur Yoon.

"Baik," jawab Eunsook.

Aneh.

Rasanya aneh sekali bagi Eunsook karena tidak ada apa-apa di kapal yang tengah dinaikinya. Seharusnya di sini ada sesuatu, senjata yang diselundupkan atau semacamnya. Kapal ini juga harusnya juga merupakan kapal yang disiapkan oleh _Cassieopeia_.

Tapi, untuk apa mereka menjebak polisi?

Dan juga, hal yang masih mengganjal Eunsook adalah mengapa dua orang itu berbicara mengenai hal yang rahasia di taman?

'Mereka seharusnya bisa melakukannya di tempat lain yang tidak ada orang. Apa karena sengaja supaya didengar orang dan ada yang melapor pada polisi? Tapi kenapa?' batin Eunsook.

_Yeoja_ manis itu melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Arloji itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Changmin tahun lalu. Eunsook tidak menanyakan harganya, tapi arloji itu sepertinya dipesan khusus karena di tengahnya, ada inisial namanya. Dan saat ini, arloji itu menunjukkan pukul setengah 1.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi."

DOR!

Eunsook tersentak mendengar suara tembakan. Ia menoleh, mencari arah tembakan. Dari dekat gudang pelabuhan.

"_Lapor! Ternyata _Cassieopeia_ sudah ada di sini! Mereka ada di sekitar gudang! DOR!_"

Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar suara tembakan lagi. Benar dugaannya, mereka dijebak oleh kelompok _Cassieopeia_. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

"_Eunsook! Kau tetap di sana dan jangan pindah tempat!_"

"Ta-Tapi-"

"_Kau panggil regu bantuan untuk datang! Lalu, datang bersama mereka! Aku tidak bisa membahayakanmu, kita kurang jumlah! Ini perintah!_"

Mendengar suara tegas Inspektur Yoon, walaupun dengan berat hati dan ragu, Eunsook pun menghubungi _van _untuk menginformasikan keadaan dan meminta pasukan bantuan yang sudah bersiap di sana.

"Tolong kirim regu bantuan kemari!" kata Eunsook.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Eunsook semakin kalut karena tidak kunjung ada jawaban. Mungkin regu bantuan itu malah sudah dilumpuhkan lebih dulu. Tapi, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Misi ini adalah misi rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar, bahkan hanya sedikit di kepolisian yang tahu mengenai misi ini.

Atau… ada mata-mata di antara mereka?

Eunsook menggeleng. _Yeoja_ itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi kepolisian pusat. Yang bisa menghubungi adalah ia dan Inspektur Yoon, karena hanya mereka yang diperbolehkan membawa ponsel.

"Halo! Di sini Calon Inspektur Lee, tolong kirim bantuan dari kepolisian terdekat! Kami terdesak dan regu bantuan tidak bisa dihubungi!"

"_Halo! Di sini Komisaris Kim. Benarkah? Berarti ini jebakan. Kami akan segera menyuruh polisi setempat untuk bergerak ke sana! Diam di tempat dulu, jangan bergerak sebelum pasukan bantuan datang! Oh, dan ada informasi lagi, kali ini penting_!"

"Ta-Tapi, aku harus menolong mereka," bantah Eunsook.

"_Mereka polisi pilihan, percayalah bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja! Kau harus tetap di tempatmu dan menunggu bantuan!"_

Eunsook terdiam. Pada akhirnya, sia-sia belaka ia ikut misi ini bila ia hanya boleh diam dan menunggu bantuan. Hati kecilnya menjeritkan supaya ia segera menyusul teman-temannya.

"_Satpam itu akhirnya ingat siapa nama orang yang yang semalam!_"

Ah, masa bodoh dengan perintah atasan. Eunsook memutuskan untuk menyusul ke arah gudang. Ia berlari untuk turun dari kapal sambil tetap mendengar telepon dari Komisaris dan menyiapkan pistolnya.

"_Nama orangnya adalah _ U Know_ dan-_"

Praaaak!

Ponsel Eunsook dibanting dari belakang. Eunsook yang terkejut segera menoeh ke belakang sambil mundur dan menodongkan pistolnya, tapi orang itu sedikit lebh cepat dengan menarik _earphone, mic_ sekaligus alatnya dari Eunsook dan melemparnya ke bawah kakinya. Eunsook tidak peduli dan langsung mundur dan berposisi siaga.

"Dan _Max_."

Orang itu menyeringai kejam pada Eunsook seraya menodongkan pistolnya pada _yeoja_ yang kini berada dalam jarak dua meter di depannya. Kakinya menginjak alat komunikasi Eunsook, dihancurkannya alat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunsook pun segera menodongkan pistolnya ke arah penyerangnya.

Wajah Eunsook langsung pucat begitu melihat wajah orang yang telah menyerangnya. Wajah yang disinari oleh sinar rembulan itu begitu jelas di depannya. Seorang _namja_ yang memakai _coat_ hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. _Namja_ jangkung yang masih muda dan juga rupawan. Dengan paras yang tampan dan fisik yang sempurna.

"_O-Oppa_…"

"Wah, wah, kau tega sekali, Sookkie. Kau membatalkan kencan kita demi misi seperti ini," kata _namja_ itu sambil masih memasang seringainya.

Shim Changmin.

Ya, _namja_ yang tadi menyerang Eunsook adalah Shim Changmin. Kekasih Eunsook sendiri. Bagaimana Eunsook tak terkejut melihat Changmin di sini, belum lagi dengan pistol yang ditodongkan padanya?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Eunsook, masih dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Moncong pistol yang digenggamnya tetap mengarah ke arah _namja_ tampan itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Max. Salah satu dari _Cassieopeia_, tapi kau lebih mengenalku dengan nama Shim Changmin, _Baby_," jawab Changmin.

Hati Eunsook mencelos mendengar ucapan Changmin. Hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang tajam dan mengoyak-oyaknya hingga hancur berantakan.

Jadi… Selama ini, Changmin hanya memanfaatkannya. Changmin tidak mencintainya selama ini. _Namja_ itu berbohong padanya. _Namja_ itu memasang berbagai kebaikan palsu di depannya, dan berakting seolah ia adalah _namja_ yang mencintai Eunsook.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu selama ini untuk mencari informasi. Sejak awal, aku sengaja mendekatimu untuk mencari informasi darimu," kata Changmin menjelaskan. Tidak ada nada kasihan sedikit pun di dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar?" tanya Eunsook dengan suara serak.

Amarah mulai membara di dalam diri Eunsook. Marah kepada dirinya sendiri, marah pada Changmin yang telah menipunya. Tapi… Eunsook tidak bisa menarik pelatuknya untuk menghabisi Changmin. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Changmin. Jemarinya terasa kaku, tidak mau bergerak untuk menarik pelatuk dan membiarkan peluru melukai _namja_ itu.

"Kuberitahukan saja kepadamu, toh setelah ini aku akan melenyapkan keberadaanmu. Balas dendam. Itu yang kuincar."

"Pada _haraboeji_?"

"Benar."

"… Kau kejam."

Changmin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Eunsook. Oh ya, _namja_ itu bisa melihat aliran air mata di pipi Eunsook dan bagaimana gemetarnya tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Kau terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Oh ya, satpam yang melapor itu juga bagian dari _Cassieopeia_. Bukan untuk menjebak polisi. Ini untuk menjebakmu," kata Changmin sambil tetap memasang seringainya.

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja untuk membalas dendam. Hanya kau polisi yang punya hubungan dengan apa yang telah kami lakukan selama ini, Lee Eunsook. Tapi aku kecewa kalau hanya seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa menembakku kan?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook memandang tajam ke arah Changmin. Senyuman Changmin terlihat sangat menantangnya, dan terlihata yakin, tidak takut ditembak sedikit pun. Dan tidak terlihat ragu untuk menembak _yeoja_ di depannya.

Tidak. Tidak. Eunsook tidak bisa menembaknya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit akan penghianatan Changmin padanya, tapi ia terlalu mencintainya. Tidak profesional kalau tidak menembaknya, tapi apa daya, karena perasaan dan emosi lebih menguasai seorang _yeoja_ daripada akalnya, Eunsook tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dan… Tidak mungkin Changmin tega membunuhnya.

"Tanganmu gemetaran seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa menembakku, kan?"

"Kau brengsek!" jerit Eunsook. "Kenapa kau tidak tembak saja aku sekarang, hah? Itu kan, kemauanmu? Lakukan saja!"

Changmin terdiam mendengar jeritan pilu Eunsook.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa, kan? Kau masih punya hati, kan? Setidaknya sedikit saja," teriak Eunsook lagi.

"Kau benar-benar berisik. Aku bisa menembakmu dari tadi, tapi aku ingin melihat reaksimu dulu," jawab Changmin tenang.

"…" Pistol Eunsook pun terjauh. Ia jatuh terduduk dentan tubuh yang gemetaran. Tak percaya bahwa selama ini, Changmin hanya membohonginya. Changmin tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Semua ini hanya sandiwara dan Eunsook terjebak di dalamnya. Benar kata Jung Hee, Changmin terlalu sempurna. Changmin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Changmin sambil mendekati Eunsook. Ia berjongkok di depan Eunsook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Memangnya kau akan mengatakannya pada siapa, hah?" tanya Eunsook sambil menatap lurus penuh kebencian pada Changmin dengan syok yang masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Pistol Changmin kini sudah terarah padanya.

"Untuk diriku? Kau tahu, seperti di drama dan film, seperti aku membencimu atau akan kubalas nanti…" jawab Changmin sambil tetap tersenyum. Jarinya siap menarik pelatuk pistol yang dipegangnya.

"… Tidak ada."

"Kau membosankan. Kupikir, aku masih ingin bermain sedikit lagi denganmu kalau kau melawan. Menghancurkan harga dirimu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miring. Yah, senyum yang memukau andaikata tidak ada niat buruk di baliknya.

"Bunuh saja aku, Brengek!"

Changmin mendesah pelan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menggagahimu sekarang juga, tahu. Tidak seru, tahu, kalau kau masih perawan. Setidaknya, aku memberimu hadiah perpisahan dulu," katanya sambil mengangkat dagu Eunsook. "Aku ingin melihatmu tersiksa dan terlihat menyedihkan. Cucu mantan Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan tewas setelah diperkosa, hm?"

"… Monster."

"Ah, hanya monster yang bisa melahirkan monster, Lee Eunsook," kata Changmin sambil tertawa. Tawa yang sungguh jahat di telinga Eunsook. "Salahkan kakekmu, _Baby_."

"…"

Changmin melirik ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Sayang sekali, aku hanya punya waktu satu menit. Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, hm?" Changmin mengangkat paksa dagu Eunsook. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap dalam mata kecoklatan Eunsook. Mata yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan kekejaman. Eunsook hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya dengan mata penuh kehampaan.

Tidak ada serpihan cinta di antara tatapan mereka berdua.

"_Well, good night, Baby. Have a sweet and nice dream_."

DOR!

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Yah, begitulah. Maunya di-_END_, tapi gak tega #_smirk_

_So, gimme your comment about this fic and review, if you don't mind_?

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
